The invention relates to truncated growth factors and variants thereof. The invention also relates to methods of making and using the truncated growth factors.
The invention relates to compositions including a protease and a growth factor comprising a bone morphogenic protein (BMP) or a variant thereof. The invention also relates to methods of using the composition.